


In need of support

by Humphrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Support Group, stiles is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ dad has a gay lover so he joins a support group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In need of support

Stiles’ dad has a gay lover.

Stiles doesn’t really have any issues with his dad’s gay lover, Ricardo is a pretty great guy. Even if he is a lot younger than his dad, it’s not like he’s a gold digger or anything. If you compare their bank accounts, his dad is probably the gold digger in this relationship. Ricardo is a very successful architect who comes from a very wealthy family. His dad is a local sheriff so he’s not exactly raking in the money.

Ricardo does rake in the money and it shows, he keeps buying his dad fancy presents. Stiles definitely doesn’t have a problem with that, especially since he gets the things his dad doesn’t know how to use. He has never been more grateful that his dad is technologically impaired.

So basically everything was very cool in the Stilinski household until one day his dad announced that he was going to marry Ricardo. Because his father having a lover is one thing, but a husband…

Ricardo told his dad that Stiles needed some support during this transition period in his life and that is how Stiles ended up in a support group for kids with gay parents. But the problem is that these kids are very, very weird.

Erica has just finished telling the group how her dad took her to the local vet. Stiles assumed the vet was her dad’s boyfriend, but he never got the full story since she started sobbing until the hot group leader told her it was okay to try again later.

The support group leader is really, really hot. When Stiles first entered the room, he thought this was some kind of photo shoot because for some reason most of the people in this room are unreasonably hot. You’ve got the group leader, Derek and the other people who already talked: Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson. They seem to be only ones who aren’t newbies in this group. That’s the reason he hasn’t really been listening to the stories everyone has been telling, he’s too busy checking out the view.

“Stiles, would you like to share your story with the group?” Derek suddenly asks, Stiles nearly falls of his chair in shock. “How long have you been _different_?”

“Um,” Stiles murmurs. “I guess it’s been eight months since my dad told me. Things moved pretty quickly since he’s already planning on marrying again.”

Derek raises his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really understand why your dad had to tell you, that usually only happens with small kids. How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen,” Stiles answers, confused as well. Is it really that weird that his dad came out so late? “Of course that’s my dad, I knew I was _different_ a long time ago. I told him when I was like thirteen.”

Derek gives him the nod of approval, apparently that makes more sense to him. Now the entire group is nodding their approval.

“So how did it happen?” Derek continues asking.

Stiles doesn’t really understand why he is the one discussing his coming out when this is supposed to be about his dad. “I don’t know, we were in the living room and I just blurted it out. My dad didn’t really have any problems with it so it would be pretty hypocritical of me to have problems with the fact that he’s _different_ too.”

This support group seems to like using the word ‘different’ instead of gay.

People keep looking at him so Stiles assumes that he needs to keep talking. “Honestly, there is no drama here. I don’t even know why I am in this support group but my stepdad insisted on it, he’s always worried about me.”

“Stiles, what room number did your stepdad give you?” Derek asks suspiciously.

“Uh, he said that I should be in room 6 at eight in the centre. Is there something wrong?”

“This is room 9,” Derek informs him, “the sign on the door must be turned upside down again. This is not the support group for kids with gay parents, this support group is for werewolves.”

Stiles’ eyes widen considerably. “Oh my god, I did not know that. So you guys are all werewolves! I have to admit some things are starting to make sense now. Like the whole vet thing.”

Erica starts laughing. “My dad took me to the vet because he wanted to cut my claws after I accidentally ruined our expensive couch. Not to introduce me to his boyfriend.”

“Well this is mortifying,” Stiles says, it’s clear the entire group is trying not to laugh at him. Which is polite but it doesn’t stop Stiles’ face from turning very red anyway.

“I’m just going to leave now,” he says eventually and jumps off his chair in his haste to leave the room. But once he safely arrives in the hallway, Derek calls his name. He reluctantly turns around.

Derek approaches him quickly. “I just wanted to apologize, this is actually not the first time something like this happens. In fact, I think I’m just going to get rid of this.” Then he actually rips off the sign on the door and throws it away.

“Wow, that’s really nice of you. You’re a very nice werewolf, not that I know any not so nice werewolves of course. My best friend is one so I have totally done the research, I even know about the whole knotting thing which does not freak me out all…”

When he sees the stunned look on Derek’s face, he realizes he’s rambling again. “I’m sorry, I’m just going to start walking again.”

“No, wait. Actually this is not the only support group  I run, there is another one in thirty minutes. That one is meant for friends and family of werewolves.”

“Ok, good for you that you’re so active but I don’t really understand what I’m supposed to do with this information. I dealt with the whole ‘my best friend is a werewolf’ thing a long time ago.”

“It would be nice to talk to you.”

Stiles smirks. “Do you always use your support groups to communicate with strangers?”

“Occasionally,” Derek shrugs.

“You know, Ricardo was right, it’s time that I deal with my issues. And my most important one right now is that I have no boyfriend. Do you think you could help with me that, Derek?”

Derek grins. “Solving problems is what I do best.”


End file.
